Make Believe
by soufflegirl6
Summary: When Kelsi Jones moves with her best friend to Ohio and has to go to an all boys school, she has no idea that she'll meet a guy that's perfect for her. What happens when he asks her to come visit his home as a pretend girlfriend to meet his parents?
1. Chapter 1: I Can't Believe It

When I first heard that my best friend was going to an all boys school I was mostly just upset. I didn't even think about why or how she was able to get in. The only thing I could think of was that she was leaving me.

"Fuck that." I say when she picks up the phone. "You're not leaving me."

"_Well hello to you to_." She says. She's trying to be strong, funny, but her voice is shaky and I can tell she's been crying.

"Gennie you can't go."

"_Well it's not like I want to, Kelsi_."

"There's gotta be something we can do." I say. I get up from my laying position on my bed and sit with my legs folded underneath me. I look up in the mirror that stands across from my bed attached to my dresser. My hair sits in a loose ponytail and one of the straps on my tank-top hangs over the edge of my shoulder. I lift it up and rest my chin in my free palm.

"_I'm all out of ideas. My mom said that since we were getting a fresh start anyways that it'd be a good idea if I went to a bully free school and Dalton has a no bully policy_." I can remember all the times we got bullied by the other girls in school. It was never the guys, they actually thought we were worth talking to. For some reason we had enrolled in the one school where almost every girl was a bully. It's kind of ironic if you really think about it. Just then I had an amazing idea.

"Wait!" I all but scream into the phone. I can sense Gennie pulling the phone away from her head and wincing. "What if I come with you?" Silence. "Gennie?"

"_Well yeah, my parents wouldn't have a problem with that, but what about yours?_"

"Oh please." I say. "They don't care what I do as long as I'm safe, and the friggen principle is my uncle! Gennie we'll rule that school!"

"_I don't know Kels, are you really sure you'd want to pack up and move to a completely different place?_"

"Positive. Anything for us" I say. "And even more so because I know I'll be going with you." All at once her mood changes and she screames into the phone.

"_Oh my god! I can't believe we're doing this_!"

"I know!" I'm bobbing up and down on my bed now.

"_Kelsi I love you!_"

"I love you too man," I say already thinking about what I'm going to pack.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hummel Express

I was a little disappointed at how easily my parents said yes. I mean sure I wanted them to let me go, but a little resistance would've shown me that they were going to miss me. Of course, my mom said. It'd look good on a university interview when you can tell them you transferred halfway through high school and still managed to maintain your grades. Because that's what she did expect from me; perfect grades. My dad went for a simpler approach. All he said, I don't see why not.

"It just seems backwards. Moving from New York to Ohio. I hear all the time about kids who come here to get away from the place." I'm back on the phone with Gennie, packing for a day in and out. Her parents wanted her to see the place before actually starting on Monday.

"_Are you kidding? It just means we have somewhere to crash when we go to university together._" I smile at her comment.

"You don't feel at all weird going to an all boys school?"

"_Why would I feel weird? I mean sure there'll be no girls to talk to except you,_" She put emphasis on the, you. "_But for once in my life I'll be the center of attention!_" I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Yeah, but what if they're all gay? Or ugly?"

"_Unlikely. There has to be at least a few good looking straight guys._" I roll my eyes again, knowing that if she were face to face with me she'd slap my arm.

"Anyways... Don't you think it's all very sudden? I mean I'm happy going with you tomorrow, but that's really fast. How long did you know you were moving?"

"_Two months_." I'm shocked she didn't tell me earlier.

"And you didn't tell me!?"

"_I didn't want to upset you_."

"Well to late!" I stop packing and sit on the end of my bed. It's only a day trip, but I still have so much in my little traveling bag. I didn't want to bring everything of mine on Monday, so why not get an early start. "I've got to go." I say, ignoring my annoyance. "It's already 11:20 and I want to get some shuteye before our train leaves at 6:00 a.m."

"Hmm, I should too. See you's tomorrow, we'll pick you up at five."

"Perfect." I say before hanging up.

After having said goodbye to My parents, we were off. The train ride was going to be six hours for some unknown reason. Maybe we had to do a loop around or maybe a train from New York to Ohio is really six hours. I don't know; to be honest I was never really good with the placement and distances of cities on maps.

Gennie and I find a place that's back to back with her parents seats. They wanted to sit across from us, but Gennie persuaded them to give us some space. Kelsi and I need to talk, was what she said, but I honestly think she was just embarrassed by them. We place our bags above our heads in the little compartments and collapse into the surprisingly comfortable seats.

"Holy fuck!" Gennie says. "I thought the hardest part would be waking up this early, but the truth is sitting on a train for six hours with nothing to do is probably way worse." She slumps down further into her seat and pouts.

"Oh stop being a whiner-baby." I say slapping her thigh. "And sit up."

"Yes mother," She murmurs.

I ignore her and sit back, resting my head on the back of the seat. An all boys school? How on earth am I supposed to survive there? Not only will no other girls to talk to besides Gennie, I'll also have every guy wanting to get in my pants. Well every guy who isn't gay. And not because I'm pretty either. Well I know I'm at least decent looking, but I didn't want a guy to like because I was the only girl they could find. Oh Kelsi, I think to myself. What have you gotten yourself into?

I come out of my day dreaming when I see a boy come up to use. He's wearing tight pants and short sleeve button up shirt. He has on a cute little gray hat and a rhino broche on his shirt.

"Hey." He says holding onto a very heavy looking back with his coat slung over his forearm.

"Oh!" I get up and start helping him with his bag. "Geez this is heavy!" I say in a loud whisper. So many of the older people on the train were already asleep. It was one of the only things I was hoping for as I got older. The ability to fall asleep quickly.

"Oh my god I know!" We lift it together and stuff it into it's compartment. "I was so worried that they wouldn't let me on with it, but thankfully they did." I giggle and then sigh and place my hands on my hips. "Well there's my workout for the week." I look over at Gennie and realize she's fast asleep. At least her transition into old lady life wouldn't be that hard.

He laughs and then places his hand over his mouth. "Oh my, I didn't even realize! I didn't ask if I could sit here yet." I burst out laughing and then have to remember to be quiet.

"Are you kidding? Of course you can sit here! My friends already half asleep. Please sit." I extend my arm out and point him to the open spot across from me. He sits down and crosses his leg over his other.

"I'm Kurt by the way. Kurt Hummel."

"Kelsi Jones, and Genniana Morison" I say pointing to Gennie. "Call her Gennie though."

"Will do." He winks. I smile. You could tell right away that he was gay with the way he talked and moved, but some guys were naturally Flamboyant so I didn't say anything unless for some fluke he wasn't.

An hour later I'm sitting beside him with my legs dropped over his, as we talk and giggle non-stop. It was like we'd been friends all our life. I love people like that. I look over at Gennie and sighed, wiping the tears from my eyes from laughing at a story he had told. She sat across from us still sleeping. It amazes me what she can sleep through.

"So what are you guys heading to Lima for? Visiting some relatives for the weekend?"

"Actually we're moving there!"

"Are you serious!?" I laugh and put my finger over my mouth to shush him.

"Yeah, I'm moving there with her family and the two of us are going to school together."

"That's amazing! Y-you guys must be going to McKinley then." I make a weird face that says I-have-no-clue.

"Never heard of it. We're enrolling in a school called Dalton." His mouth drops open.

"You know that's an all boys school right?"

"Yeah, but it's the only school with a no bulling policy."

"Oh." I can sense the disappointment in his voice.

"Don't worry, we can still talk on the phone all the time and besides whenever I need to go back to New York I'll just call you up for a trip." He smiles.

"Perfect! I've been on this train so many times I can't count. There's really no one better for the job." I giggle at his joke.

"I have my own Hummel express!" I joke back.


	3. Chapter 3: Sebastian?

I shook his hands away and stood up. "What's wrong with you?" He gave me a hurt look. I couldn't believe he didn't see it. Had I not given him hints all week? I refused to believe he didn't feel anything for me. "I can't do this anymore." I run my hands through my hair.

"What? Wait, did I do something wrong?" Boys are so stupid. I stomp my foot and through my hands down to my side from the top of my head where they wrestled with my hair. "Are you blind!?" I throw a miny tantrum. He looks up at me from where he sits on the bench in disbelief. I feel a little bit guilty for yelling, but I can't hold it back anymore.

"I'm falling in love with you Sebastian!"

Wait, wait, wait. Let me stop right there; if I'm going to tell this story I might as well tell it right. For starters I realize that telling random parts of the story doesn't help you at all so I'll try my hardest not to trial off.

Anyways where was I? Oh yes! After the six, not so long, hours; thanks to the company of Kurt, we made it safely to Ohio. Gennie woke up after three hours of sleeping looking a little scared, but once her eyes found me she seemed to calm down. The rest of the trip she was rather quiet and grumpy, but I think she just didn't like how easily I was getting along with Kurt. If she'd met him at the same time I knew she'd love him.

Lighten up. I whispered to her once after I'd gotten back from the bathroom. She just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

I hugged Kurt goodbye, we exchanged phone numbers and goofy pictures to go with them, and then we got a taxi to Gennie's new home. I say Gennie because as far as I knew my true home was still back in New York.

When we came up to the house I was a little surprised. It looked like something out of a movie. It had red brick walls with flowers surrounding it and identical buildings on either side. It was two stories tall with a black staircase going up into the house and I'm assuming it had a patio that overlooked the backyard, but I couldn't see it from there. A sidewalk went alongside the house that would prove to be great entertainment when walkby traffic would come. All of their stuff would be coming on the following Monday, so the house looked rather empty.

"Well it doesn't look that bad." Gennie says after throwing her bag down in her new room. We wouldn't be needing rooms much since we'd get dorms at Dalton, but it was nice to know we had a room to call our owns. Mine is across from hers with the bathroom in between and her parents down the hall.

I come out of my room and walk into hers. It's identical except for mine had a bed and hers had a closet. "You want the bed or closet?" I asked her.

"Nah, you can have the bed. I have no idea who layed in it before." I laugh.

"Why'd they even leave it anyways."

"My parents payed extra for it because there's only one bed coming. You know, you weren't supposed to be coming as of last night." I nod.

"I remember." I say feeling a bit guilty. I could tell in that moment, Gennie would be reminding me constantly that I'm staying in her house, but she should remember that it was me who moved in with her so that she wouldn't be alone. Or was it the other way around?

"Hey get whatever done to get ready before we go check out the school. Mom said we'd leave in ten."

"Okay." I say while walking back to my room and closing the door. "Are you excited!?" I shout so that she'd be able to hear while I search for something to wear. Nothing to simple and nothing to slutty.

"Hell yeah! It's only 10:45 so by the time we get there, the guys will still be in school. Wear something hot, but not to desperate!" I laugh.

"Are you serious!?" I already know the answer to that.

"Of course! Make sure you wear heels too. If their not looking at first, they'll definitely look when they hear the noise!" I laugh again and shake my head.

"Will do!" I say as I kneel down beside my bag. I wonder if I even brought heels. It takes me a minute to discard almost all the contents of my bag before I find a black and red shoebox. I open it and remove the cream colored rapping paper that hide the peach shoes. Their so simple and yet I think they're my favourite pair.

After deciding to go more casual then not I leave on my dark blue jeans and replace my Hedley T-shirt with a white tank-top. I love their music, but looking back now I'm very happy that I didn't decide to keep it on. I know, I know, I have to stop doing that, but I can't help it! What would my grade 10 English teacher call it? Foreshadowing I think.

I find a gray cardigan to go with it and a matching peach scarf and feather earrings that go with my shoes. I must've subconsciously matched them because I seriously didn't plane on wearing this outfit on purpose.

"Done." I say while exiting my room and doing a pose that consisted of me sticking my arm up straight and bending my knees a bit so that my butt stuck out.

"Very nice, very nice." Gennie says. "What about me?" She mimicks my pose. My eyes open wide at the sight of her. She is wearing a leopard print dress that just makes it over her butt with a leather jacket and a pair of black heels that had to be four inches tall.

"Gennie take that off!" I shout to her. She just laughes. "I mean it!" I say, slapping the air in her direction before moving closer and whispering, "You look like a hooker."

"I know, but you should've seen your face!" She kneels down in the doorway of her room.

"Not funny Gennie. I mean it, I'm not going with you looking like that." She stops laughing immediately.

"It's not like I was actually going to wear this." She spits back and then gets up. "Jesus girl, give me a little credit." She slams the door behind her.

"If it's any help, you looked hot!" I try and add.

Five minutes later she comes out. She must've known exactly what she was going to wear because it can take up to thirty minutes waiting for her if not, well that is if you're lucky.

Now she's wearing a pair of aqua jeans with a gray Hurley sweater and a pair of black heels that match mine. Quite the drastic change, but it's good to see her diel it down.

We make it to Dalton just as lunch starts, which couldn't have made Gennie happier.

"Yes!" She says. "We'll be in and then out of your uncles office before we know it and then we can chit-chat with some boys!" I giggle and roll my eyes. It did sound exciting, but I didn't let my excitement show as much as she did. It's embarrassing. And since her mom had decided to wait in the car, upon Gennie's request, I was the only thing grounding her.

However, the appointment with the principle ran just over fortyfive minutes. We discussed stuff like where we used to go to school, what were our grades like, why transfer to an all boys school. He was probably wondering if we were just some horny teenage girls wanting to get some. So sorry for the comment, but as you know I can't help what I think and since you're in my head you'll have to deal with it.

I could go into more detail about the conversation, but it wasn't really interesting and besides I can't wait to... I mean... Oh nevermind. Finally we are dismissed and Gennie all but runs out the door. The principle, my uncle, gives me a hug and tells me to say hi to my parents for him, and Gennie and I are off.

We could've made it back to the car in five minutes, but Gennie wanted to go 'sight seeing' and I can admit, I wasn't completely against it, although I felt a little guilty for making her mom wait.

There were literarily like a thousand guys roaming the halls! It was like heaven, which makes it even more amazing that I spotted him. He was standing in a group of three other guys and had his hands in his pockets. He was laughing about something someone said. His beautiful smile was like watching the sunrise or sitting on a beach by an ocean. He had on the customary Dalton blazer, his hair was styled perfectly with a small amount of gel and his blue, amazingly blue eyes could make the moon melt they were so dreamy.

For some reason I recognized him. I knew this boy, but from where? I start walking towards him cautiously, Gennie is behind me saying something like'what the hell' or 'earth to Kelsi.'

He notices me when I'm halfway there. So did all of the other boys. They all notice me. He smiles at me, waves even, but he doesn't recognize me. And that's when I remember him. I remember us as little kids playing in someones backyard. I think it was his mothers.

"Sebastian?" I say. He looks at me questioningly. "It's me." I say realizing that, that gave him nothing. "Razzle Dazzle them." I sing the tiny snippet of a song that'd been in a musical called Chicago. It's weird I know, and it doesn't have to mean anything to you, but it was something I knew he'd remember.

And just like clockwork his eyes go wide and his mouth falls open. "Kelsi Jones?" Was all that came out of those luscious lips.

"Oh my god!" I squeal. I run and jump into his arms. His oh so strong and muscular arms. "I can't believe it's you!" I rap my arms around his neck and hold on tightly.

"I know, it's crazy." He says between laughs. The thing that makes this more enjoyable is that he's as excited as I am. "What are you doing here?"

I get down respectably and pat out my clothing. I clear my voice and smile, ready to tell him the news. "Your looking at one of Dalton's very first female students." I say with a curtsies.


	4. Chapter 4: See You Around

After all that, all the excitement the only thing he says is, "Oh." It was like he knew I was coming, which now that I think about it, there had probably been a lot of talk about the new girl coming to school.

"That's it? Just oh?" My disappointment must've shown because he is already trying to take back his words.

"I...I mean yeah I'm shocked... Happy... That it's you, but I was kinda already expecting a new girl." He places his hands in his pockets and gives me a sly smirk. His excitement had washed off and a new 'tough guy' attitude had replaced it.

"Oh," I say.

"Yeah." He just stood there as if waiting for me to say something else. He made me feel awkward, as if I didn't belong here.

"Ahem!" Gennie said walking up from behind me. "Care to introduce your friend?"

"Um Y-yeah." I say, breaking my staring contest with him. "Sebastian, Gennie. Gennie, Sebastian." I rub my left arm with my right hand holding it there when I'm done.

"Well hello cutie." Gennie says to Sebastian. I feel my cheeks start to burn so I look down at the floor. "Kel how come you never mentioned you knew such a gorgeous guy?" You know when you blush and you can't help but think your entire face is sweating but you can't reach up and wipe your forehead because then you'd look like a sweaty pig? Yeah that's exactly how I felt then.

Sebastian looks Gennie up and down and smiles, that extremely cute and so seductive closed mouth smile that he does so well. "You make me blush." He said sarcastically.

I can tell he isn't interested in her. She doesn't have the perfectly slim body of all the girls he can get. I'm not going to say that she wasn't a pretty girl because A, it's not true B, even if she wasn't I'd never think poorly of my best friend and C, beauty is supposed to be in the eye of the beholder, so I can't judge.

"Oh yeah?" She took a step closer. She was only inches away from his face when I tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hey Gennie, don't you think we shouldn't keep your mom waiting?" I said trying to distract her. I wanna say I have no idea what possessed me to say that, but I think you can all guess why. If not then let me spell it out for you. I was J.E.A.L.O.U.S.

I would've been upset with her if it wasn't for the fact that she acted like that with every guy. I mean doesn't meeting someone who you used to play with as a kid automatically mean you have dibs?

It is Sebastian who broke the closeness between him and Gennie. "Yeah and I think we should be heading back to class, right boys?" He looks behind himself at his mini posey. They all nod.

"Alright." Gennie says. She moves passed Sebastian and his friends and continued walking. "Nice meeting you."

"Likewise," Sebastian says while walking in the opposite direction. I'm ashamed that the little boy I knew hadn't grown up to be a sweeter person. He seemed naturally cocky and arrogant. I felt as though I was Sandy from Grease and he was Danny trying to keep his cool in front of his friends.

Just when I thought he wasn't going to say anything he stops just in front of me. He leans in, which took every fiber of my being not to take him right there. I was so close to those plump lips.

He places his mouth to my ear and whisperes, "See you around." Before kissing my cheek and walking off. As he did, I shut my eyes and smile. His lips were soft and warm and for a moment made me forget about anything else. Wishing that he'd aimed for my mouth instead. When he was gone I let out the breath I had been holding in and just stood there with the stupidt smile still spread across my face.

"Earth to Kelsi." Gennie says while snapping. She laughes when I jump a bit, startled by her. "Come on lover girl, let's go home." She takes my hand and leads me to the exit. I was already in love with this school.


	5. Chapter 5: This Seats Taken

I spent the rest of the weekend packing up my belongings, leaving behind stuff that my parents wanted to keep or that were to big to take with like my dresser or my bed. Gennie's parent's already had given me the bed that'd been left there and they also were going to give me one of Gennie's old dressers from when she was little.

I didn't get back to Lima until 10:30 p.m on Sunday with two huge suitcases filled to the brim with all of me. I'm going to miss my parents, but I looked at it like I was getting a head start on the whole moving away for school extravaganza.

I try to be as quiet as I can, leaving the suitcases at the front. There was not a hope in hell I was going to haul them up the stairs and be silent at the same time.

Gennie's parents always went to sleep at nine or earlier sometimes. They said it was good for the body, but I just think that was an excuse to hide the fact that they liked to go to bed early. I would always tease Gennie about what they actually did. Eww, Kelsi that's so gross it's not even funny, she'd say.

I climb the stairs on all fours, spreading out my weight so that the carpet covered boards don't creek as much as they could've. Oh come on, I know you've done this once or twice. I reach the top and make my way to my room. Gennie will be awake. She wouldn't have been able to sleep. Neither would I, the excitement of starting school tomorrow is to great. Almost as soon as I've shut my door, there's a knock.

"Come in." I whisper. She enters, takes off the slippers she wore for the short walk over, and then gets into my new bed. "Sure, why not make yourself comfy." I tease.

"How'd it go?" She ignores my comment.

"Well it was quite the brain worker thinking about what needed to be packed and what needed to stay. I managed to get all of my clothes into one bag and the other if filled with other stuff like hair products and momentos." I sit on the end of the bed and fall back, my head landing right beside her body.

"Sounds like you had fun."

"Oh yeah," I say sarcastically. "What about you? What did you do all weekend?"

"Mostly just listened to my parents argue. I'll be so happy when we move into Dalton." I can remember smiling.

"Under one condition."

"Hmm?"

"No bringing back boys to our room."

"You can't be serious." She sits up and looks at me. "I think that rule should apply more for you then it should for me."

"What!?" I was stunned, but I know exactly what, no who, she's talking about.

"Don't act so innocent. I know you've got the hots for a certain good looking boy." I couldn't help but smile.

"Who, Sebastian?" I start to fumble with my hair.

"Who else? I saw the way you looked at him."

"I don't know...I mean...I think he's changed." She slaps my stomach. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Seriously? You guys were like eight the last time you saw each other. Of course he's not going to be the same person." She got off the bed, came around to my side, kissed the top of my head, and headed for the door. "At least try to get some sleep." And with that she's gone. Leaving me in semi darkness to ponder my thoughts.

The next morning there were plenty of tears to go around. Most of them were pouring out of the eyes of Gennie's mom, but her dad tried his hardest to fight them back too. What is really interesting was the fact that Gennie didn't push them away when they went to hug and kiss her, or tell them they were embarrassing her when they said 'I love you'. She wasn't at all distracted by the boys who walked passed her. It was actually sweet. It made me wish that my parents had been there to see me off.

"You be good now girls." Her mom says. She did wind up giving me a goodbye hug to, which I found awkward, but still welcomed it greatly.

"We will mom." Gennie says.

They left, Gennie said something about that taking forever, and I remained quite. I wonder what classes Sebastian had.

"Stop doing that." Gennie says as we walk to our first classes together. Mine English hers math. We had most of the same classes, but they still decided to split us up. I guess they wanted their classes to have more variety.

"Doing what?" I ask.

"You know what." Was it that obvious? Surly she couldn't tell I was day dreaming about him from just looking at my face. But then again it was probably just a lucky guess.

I smile and bump her shoulder. "I'll meet you here after class?"

"Yup. Have fun." And just like that I'm alone. I walk into the classroom. It's very simple looking, unlike the grand hallways that layer this beautiful school. It still has it's stone walls and high ceiling that looks very castle like, but other then that it resembles a regular highschool English class.

I don't know any of these people. Obviously. But they all look so welcoming. Each one looks at me very carefully; their eyes almost begging me to sit with them. I look around the room, scaling my bachelors when I see Sebastian. I almost chock on my own saliva and make a weird face as I try to hold back a coughing fit. It is like trying not to cough when you had a cold and are in the middle of a test. Everyone always wants you to shut up, but when it's their turn to be sick the feelings mutual.

I smile and make my way over to him. His blazer matches mine, costmary, and his hair is styled exactly like it was on Friday. Did he always look that good? The only difference between our outfits was that I wore a red skirt with mine.

"Hey," I say sitting next to him and giving him a smile. I want to make some goofy comment about him wearing the same thing as me today, but I restrain myself. I place my purse and backpack on the floor beside my seat. "Isn't it awesome that we have first class together?" He gives me a half smile.

"That seats taken."

"What?" His voice is so cold. Like he didn't want me there. Had I done something wrong?

"That seats taken." He repeats.

"Are you serious?" I ask, hoping he isn't.

"Yeah."

"Oh... I...I guess I'll move." I pick up my belongings and move up a seat. He really had changed.


	6. Chapter 6: Will You Meet My Parents?

"He's gay." Gennie says as she takes a bite out of her sandwich. I sit across from her with my head in my hand, using the fork in my other to push the salad around on my plate.

"Gennie you can't just say that ever time a guy isn't interested in either of us."

"No I'm serious!" I roll my eyes. "Kelsi, I wouldn't mess around with this, I know you like him." I look up to see the expression on her face. She's right, she would never joke about something like that.

"Oh my god! He probably thought I was leading him on!" I drop my fork and lift my hand up to my mouth. She let out a disapproving snort.

"Or he's just rude. Some gays are just as snobby as some of the bitches we used to go to school with." I can't help but laugh at this.

"Gennie!" I toss a piece of lettuce at her.

"I see you managed to find a good use for the salad here." Sebastian walks up from behind me, that same stunning smile spread across his face.

"Oh so you're talking to me now?" I was mad at him that much was clear. He is so unapologetic.

"Can I sit?" He ignored me!

"I don't know, the seat might be taken." I wanted so badly to say yes, why'd I have to snap at him?

"Look," He sits down anyways, his knees touch mine. "I'm sorry for being a jerk in English."

I turn so that I was looking him straight in the eyes. How could I be mad at those pools of blue? "Go on," Gennie gives my leg a nudge underneath the table to say' be careful'. I ignore it.

"That's it." He shrugs.

"That's it? Sebastian you can't just be rude to someone and then jut think it's all okay."

"Why not? I mean, yeah I could've gone about it in a nicer way, but the seat honestly was taken." I threw my hands up as if to say 'I'm done'.

"Oh my god I'm not doing this, Gennie let's go." Gennie shoves the last bite of her sandwich in her mouth and gets up with me.

"Hey!" Sebastian calls to me.

"What?" I cross my arms. I want to disappear, the tears were on the verge of completely spilling down my cheeks. I was losing the one chance at a friendship with him, but I didn't care; I didn't switch schools to be treated so badly, again.

"Let me make it up to you." Kiss me right here and now, I think.

"And how would you do that?" I try not to, but I'm smiling.

"How about a night out?" Yes, yes, yes I think to myself.

"Aren't you..." Easy girl.

"Aren't I what?"

"Nothing! I... Um I'd love to, but I can't. I have a chemistry test tomorrow and I need to study an entire chapter, because apparently missing two months of the school year doesn't give me a day to catch up."

"Damn that sucks,"Gennie mumbles from behind me.

"Oh come on.' Sebastian pleads. "I'll tell you what. I'll study with you for three hours." He lifts his first three fingers. "And if you're starting to get things, then I get to take you out." I consider this. I was exaggerating when I said that I had to study an entire chapter. Thanks to my nerdiness, and extreme amount of time, I was actually ahead of all the kids at my other school.

"So is that a yes?" He wasn't taking no for an answer. I nod slightly, not being able to speak.

I manage a, "Mmmhmm."

"Alright. I'll see you later." I sigh. As if the best guy in this damn school was taking me out. Wait, he was! I want to jump up and down, but Gennie interupts me with a slap upside my head. "What are you doing? Kelsi you cannot let yourself fall in love with him!"

"Lay off Gennie! I know what I'm doing." I know I was being rude, but I couldn't hekp it. I storm off to my next class.

Two long classes, a mad dash to my room, and a shower later I wait; sitting on my bed. It occurred to me that he probably didn't even know my room number. Maybe we were supposed to meet somewhere else! I start to freak out. I wonder if I should go looking for him, but thought it would look to desperate.

Where is Gennie? She must've known we were meeting up and stayed away. It makes sense. Then she wouldn't have to do the weird get up and leave routine. I pull out my phone and am about to call her when there's a knock on the door. I run to the door and swing it open.

Sebastian stands leaning against the doorframe, his normally styled hair has been slightly altered. Like he'd showered and didn't put as much gel in it. His tie no longer grasped his neck so tightly; the first two buttons on his shirt had been freed from their hold, revealing a tease of the muscular torso that lays beneath.

"Not that I'm not loving the look, but don't you think your going to be a bit chilly?" I look down at myself and realize I'm still in my towel. I scream and slam the door in his face.

"Just...Just a second!" I run into the bathroom and slam the door. You can't just leave him out there stupid, I think, I pop my head out of the bathroom door. "Um you can come in! I uh...I'm just going to put some clothes on!"

"Sounds good!" He yells back in an amused voice. I watchs him through the keyhole in the door. I can see as he sits down on my bed, My bed, and leans back.

"Oh my god." I whisper to myself in a whiny voice. "This is so embarrassing." I manage to pull myself together long enough to find a pair of jeans, a light gray sweater and some minimal makeup. Thank god even that much was in here. I dry my hair and exit wondering how long I had been in there because Sebastian lays on the bed with his head back and eyes closed.

"Sebastian?"

"Kelsi." He jumps up. "I-I wasn't sleeping." I laugh.

"It's okay, um I'm sorry about our... Date." I can't believe I called it that. "But I can't go and still get some studying done on time."

"Oh come one! If you tell your uncle I'm sure he'd understand." A night out with him did sound amazing.

"Okay." I say with the stupidest smile on my face.

We walk for what must have been an hour. Our arms linked together, my head slightly leaning on his shoulder. It wasn't extremely freezing, but it was cold enough to make us bye some candy cane hot chocolates. I have no idea why they don't just call them mint ones. They taste exactly the same, the only difference was it was around Christmas time. I guess it was supposed to be cute.

"So are you going back to visit your family over the Christmas break?" he broke the silence.

"Actually I'm not sure. Gennie actually wanted to go to a cake auction that's for her moms work, but she isn't sure if her mom can fit us in."

"Come on, if anyone could fit in it'd be Gennie." He lets out a short laugh, but I don't join in. Instead I stop walking and look at him with a serious face.

"That was really mean." I say. I guess I'm not shocked that he'd say something like that when he was around his friends, but I guess I just thought he'd be different when we were alone.

"It was a joke." He says it as if it was okay. As if I need to stop being so up tight and have fun.

"Not a very good one." I somehow manage to cross my arms without my hot chocolate getting in the way. I wasn't going to let him get away with this one.

"Well sorry. It's not my fault you can't take a joke." He waves his hands in the air when he says this. Was he making fun of me? He walks over to the closest bench to us and sits down putting his elbows on his knees.

"Hey! Don't do that." I say. I follow him to the bench but I don't sit down. Why is he acting like this?

"Do what? Tell the truth? Be honest? It's not like you weren't thinking it." How dare he! I didn't need to be wasting my time with this jerk, but I stay anyway.

"Come on Sebastian, you're better then that."

"Oh please Kelsi, spare me the motherly crap." That was the meanest thing he ever said to me. And my face must've shown the hurt because he stops looking like I was against him. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." I sit down on the bench beside him, put my hot chocolate down, and take his bare hands in my mitten covered ones. There's a moment of silence before I break it. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Sebastian, really? How blind do you think I am?" He smiles and looks down. "I know somethings bothering you. Why not tell me?"

"Well..." He starts fidgeting with his hands underneath mine and his words are not coming out as clear and confident as they normally do. "You know that I'm gay right?" He looks at me with a puppy dog face. I wonder what he could possibly be so scared to tell me.

"Yes." I say. Sadly, I think. "Sebastian you know that changes nothing." I wasn't sure if he needed the assurance, but I said it anyways. He nods.

"Yeah, and ah...you know that my parents don't really approve of gays? I-I've said that before right?"

"Sure." I say, not actually knowing that. I wasn't really sure where he was going with this.

"Well... I might have said that... You were my..." He's still fidgeting and bobbing up and down.

"Hey," I say in a soft voice. "It's okay."

"I told them that you were my girlfriend.'

"Oh!" I'm shocked, but flattered at the same time.

"They're constantly on my back about not having a girl in my life and so I might have used your name and made up a fake one." I don't say anything. I just stare at him not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry, I panicked and your name was the first one I could think of."

"No no no, it's okay Sebastian." I try to assure him that I honestly don't mind. "Actually I'm kind of flattered."

"Really?"

I nod. "Really." He smiles, he's happy, but then it fades.

"There's more." I fight back the urge to roll my eyes.

"What?"

"Well when I told them about you, or fake you, they said they wanted to meet you."

"Ok," That wasn't so bad. A lunch with the parents of Sebastian Smythe's sounded interesting. "That's okay. I mean I can totally do a lunch or two next week."

"Yeah that's the thing..." I sigh.

"Sebastian come on. The whole story at once, stop staling."

"They invited you and me to come see them over the Christmas break." He spits his words out so fast that it takes me a second to process what he'd said.

"What?" He says nothing and looks down. I had never seen him so needy and shaky. It was a very 'uncool' side to him, but I like it. "So let me get this straight. And stop me if I'm wrong." He nods not being able to look me in the eyes. "You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend, go see your parents in god knows..."

"Florida.' He says.

"Florida." Of course, I think. "Spend two weeks in Florida and not only all of that you expect me to lie to their faces?" I stare at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well technically by saying your my girlfriend you'd already be lying." He tries to give me a playful smile, but I just give him my best death stare.

"Sebastian this is serious." I whine.

"Sorry." He trying so hard to minimize his smile that it causes me to giggle. When he laughes at my giggle I slap him. No not in the face, on the arm.

"I mean it Sebastian." I try my hardest not to giggle as I say this, but my voice still sounds a bit amused.

"I know." He says.


	7. Chapter 7: Have You Thought About It?

"He asked you to meet his parents!"

"Yeah..." I say, I'm sitting on my bed back in Gennie and my dorm after a night out with Sebastian. Gennie lays in her own bed all bundled up. She makes a groan every time I say something that's not in a whisper, so I try to be as quiet as possible. I'm sitting crossed legged with my back arched over my laptop and Kurt's face peering out from it, at me. It's not the most comfortable or attractive position, but I've sat in worse.

"What did you say?" Kurt asks excitedly.

"I said I'd think about it."

"What did he say?" I shrug my shoulders a little and then shrug them harder to make sure he can see it. "He nodded and said he'd take me back to my dorm." Kurt ooo's. Now I was worried. "Was that the wrong thing to do?" I start to freak out.

"Well, not nessicarly..." He says as if thinking really deaply.

"I should've said yes." I say more to myself then I do to him. I let my forehead rest in the palm of my hand.

"Oh god no," He says. "Sebastian's far from being a person that should enjoy your company." He waves and rolls his eyes as he says this. I laugh, Gennie growns, I stop.

"He can't be that bad Kurt!"

"Oh trust me, about a year or so ago, he was constantly trying to get in my boyfriend's pants. And yes we were dating then." My heart sinks a little. I wanted so badly for him to have grown into a nice human being.

"Then why do you think it was the wrong thing to do?"

"Because what Sebastian wants, Sebastian get's and he won't stop persuing you until you've said yes. What you should've done was put your foot down, then and there and said no." I sigh. The thought of having Sebastian 'persuing me' didn't sound all that bad.

"But he didn't get your boyfriend now did he?" I sate. I raise my eyebrow and cross my arms.

"W-Well no," Kurt stutters. "But that was different." I roll my eyes and hold back my laughter.

"Kurt how is it different?! You just said whatever he wants he gets, so how he didn't get your boyfriend?"

"Because I didn't let him step all over me!" Kurt whines.

"But I'm not!" I whine back. He leans back in his chair and lifts his hands up defensively.

"Fine, but be careful." I giggle.

"I'm glad you're so worried."

"I'm worried because I'm a good friend." I smile.

"Okay, that's enough!" Gennie rolls over and get's out of her bed and wonders over to mine. "If you both don't mind, I'd like to actually get some sleep tonight. Nice seeing you Kurt, but you've gotta go." She swips my laptop from me and is about to end our skype call.

"Bye Kurt!" I yell before the connection is canceled.

As Gennie and I walk to our period one classes the next day, she can't help but whine about the night before. "And you guys talked for like two hours," she says.

"Gennie, I said I was sorry," I mumble. I'm not really paying much attention to her. All I can think about is how close I'm getting to my English class. If what Kurt said was true, then Sebastian would probably bring up the topic again. I want so badly to say yes to him, but I know the only reason I would, is because of his looks. I mean I can't actually be attracted to anything else can I?

"Kelsi? Kelsi Jones? Are you even listening to me?" Gennie had stopped right in front of me and I had walked into her.

"S-sorry," I say. "I was distracted." She places her hands on her hips and looks me up and down as if inspecting my health.

"Are you going to alright from now on?" If she meant if I'd ever get over my little crush then yeah, I probably would, but I realize that she's talking about being alright to go on without her. We've stopped right in front of the door to my English class.

I nod. "Yeah, I'll be fine, you have fun in math." I say playfully. She had met this guy yesterday that she couldn't stop talking about. I think she said his name was Jim, or maybe it was Jeff? I don't remember. Besides I'll be hearing more about him at lunch.

I walk into the classroom and make my way over to my seat, smiling at the guy's who's eyes wonder over me like they did the day before. It's a little creepy actually. I guess I've just never been this desired before. I'm wearing the same outfit as yesterday except now I wear a charcoal gray pencil skirt with my blazer. I try my hardest not to make eye contact with Sebastian as I sit down in front of him, but he's not even looking. His head rests on top of his crossed arms and it looks like he's sleeping. I can't even see his face and I have a strong erge to awe; he looks so cute.

I start to pull out my materials when one of the guys walks up to me. He's got a huge smirk on his face and leans on my desk with his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn't here yesterday, he must've taken a sick day, I'm assuming you can't do that as often here because you don't have your parents to back up your story. He's cute, but not as cute as Sebastien. His hair is styled in the same jelled up way that the rest of their hair is, but it's not as perfect as Sebastian's. His eyes are a deep blue, but they don't pull you the same way that Sebastian's do. Stop it, I know what you're thinking.

"And what's a fine young lady like you doing at a school like this?" He asks. He has trouble written all over him.

"Trying to learn." I say dryly. He laughs and leans in closer.

"Well if you ever need any help..." He doesn't finish his sentence and just get's up. I smile as he goes back to his seat. As he does this Sebastian get's up, out of his and sits next to me.

"That seats taken," I say mockingly. I know I shouldn't, but I don't want him thinking I'm some helpless little girl who can be pushed around. I can see him liking someone who's fiesty. If only he was straight...

"Cute," He says, he isn't faised by my comment. "But we both know it isn't." I can feel my cheeks starting to go red, so I turn away to try and hide it.

"What do you want Sebastian?"

"Have you thought about it?" I knew it was a matter of time before he asked, but I didn't think it'd be this soon.

"About what?"

"You know what." His voice isn't angry or impatient, he just wants a clear answer.

I sigh. "Look, I know we were really good friend's once, but that was almost ten years ago. I don't even know you. You don't even know me and your asking me to go away with you for two weeks?" I'm saying this in a whisper, but I can feel people watching.

"So I'm guessing you still need time to think then?" Did he even hear me?

"Sebastian I'm not doing this." I say as I roll my eyes. He scoffs and nods before he starts to get up, but I stop him. I grab onto his forearm, I can feel his muscles tense as he looks back to me.

"Yes?" I realize I haven't said anything yet.

"I-I... Well I noticed that you're not sitting with anyone today, so why not sit here?" I say sheepishly. He gives me a staredown as if pondering the thought of sitting next to me.

"Alright," He says casually. I can't help but smile. He get's up goes back to his desk which makes me feel so upset, but then I realize that he's just getting his stuff. I let my head rest in my hand, feeling a bit stupid. I should really stop jumping to conclusions all the time.

About thirty minutes goes by before the teacher gives us some time to work on our essay that's due in a week. I tell you, these teacher's don't go easy on you at all. How on earth am I supossed to get an entire essay done in a week? Anyways... The book we have to read is called The Giver, thank god I've actually read it before, and recently. For some reason most of the books I've read seem to be dystopic.

Sebastian sits back and draws something on the back of his paper. I strain my neck to see what it is. It's not really a particular object, just some random shapes and some shading that makes up his name.

"Nice drawing." I say.

"Thanks." He mumbles. I wonder if he needs help with his essay, so I ask.

"Do you need some help getting your essay going?" I've turned myself around so that I'm facing him now.

"Nope." He says flatly, but then stops drawing and turns to me. "I've already finished." He explains. He didn't need to tell me that, but the fact that he did shows me that he's trying not to be so... Sebastian if you will.

"That's amazing!" I say. He gives me a small smile before turning back to his drawing. I was impressed, most kids just leave their essay to the last couple of days, especially boys.

"You on the other hand, should probably get going." I nod and start to get back to planning when a question pops into my head.

"Hey Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's that guy who came over to talk to me?" I look down as I say this. For some reason I feel like I'm betraying him by asking. Sebastian just smiles at me. How I love it when he does. Each time he does, it's like he's giving me a gift.

"I don't know." I thought he was just playing with me, but he's actually serious.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't know. He must be a new kid."

"Oh... Thanks." I say. I wonder if Sebastian is acttracted to him, but I'd never ask.

Another two hour long classes, a lunch date with Gennie, another class with Sebastian, and a fairly easy chemistry test go by before I'm walking back to my dorm. In the second class I had Sebastian he actually sat beside me without me saying anything. I was about to mention to him that someone actually had sat there before, but I assume that he already knew that.

As I walk I look for Gennie to join me but she doesn't. I feel a little alone and I wish I had someone to walk with me.

I jump when someone slaps my butt. "Gennie that's not..." I turn around and stop when I see the boy who walked up to me in English.

"Hey, what's up?" He says. I could've kneed him in his nuts right there.

"What's up? Aparently your hands. You should probably try to keep them to yourself before you lose something valuable." I start to stomp off but he grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Easy girl, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Well I usual don't take well to people slapping my ass." I spit at him. "Or holding onto me." I tug my arm away from him and he releases.

"Alright I get it. How about I make it up to you over a bite to eat?" I pause, thinking about his offer. He was really annoying, so why was I considering it?

"I-I can't." I stutter. I hated myself for it.

"Oh yeah?" He get's closer. "And why not?"

"Because..." I had to think of something fast. "I'm dating someone."

"Really? It must be that boy who sat beside you in English?"

"Oh yeah that's him." I say. Wait, what? Oh no. I just said Sebastian was my boyfriend. Shit!

"Well that's to bad." He says. He backs off a bit. "Well if you ever decide that he's to little for you then I'll be waiting." He starts to walk in the direction oppostie me and then leans in. "The names Richard, by the way." I get a shiver up my spine as he says this. What on earth am I going to do?

I brave the rest of the walk and make it to my dorm alone. Once inside I throw my stuff down beside my bed and lay on it. I sigh and wonder what on earth kids do at this school when they have the time. The only two people I really knew were Gennie and Sebastian. Gennie was nowhere to be found and I had no idea where Sebastian was or even how to find him. I jump up as the door opens. It's Gennie. She has an enormous smile on her face and she's walking as if she's sneaking away from something or someone.

"Bye," she says to some mistery person behind the door. She closes the door and sighs as she leans against it.

"Who was that?" I ask amused. I know exactly who it was.

"Jeff." She says happily. I roll my eyes and throw my pillow at her.

"What'd you two talk about?"

"Stuff..."

"Gennie!" I whine, I hate it when people stall. "Is that where you went after class?" She nods.

"Yeah, after fifth he pulled me aside and asked if I wanted to get some coffee."

I jump off my bed and run over to her. "And what'd you say!?"

She pauses. "I said yes!" She screams and then squeals. I squeal with her too and jump up and down. She follows my lead and for a few seconds we're doing some weird jig. After awhile of this we stop and fall down to the floor. We're both giggling and breathing heavily from our extreme workout... That's a joke, if you were wondering. I'm totally way more physical than that...

I sigh. "So, when are you guys going to get your coffee?" She sits up and fixes her hair.

"Tonight. He wants to take me to some coffee shop called The Bean or The Vanilla Bean." Something tells me none of those is what it's actually called, but I ignore it.

"Oh," I say a little stunned. I'm happy for her, but I guess I'm also a little jealous. "That's awesome! What are you going to wear?"

She gasps. "I have no idea! Wanna help me pick something? We get to wear whatever after school hours, so I don't want to show up in that boring old blazer." I laugh.

"Of course." It took Gennie two and a half hours to find an outfit, take a shower, and get all dolled up for the night to come. Most of that was her getting dolled up. I just hope that Jeff wasn't waiting for her. Usually Gennie's petty good with managing her time; she know's she takes so much time to get ready that she always starts at least two or three hours before anything. I know it's crazy, but that's Gennie for you.

"How do I look?" She asks as she exits the bathroom.

"Gennie you look amazing." She smiles and starts to head for the door, but hesitates. She looks back to me with a concerned look on her face.

"Will you be okay?" I'm puzzled by the comment, but then I realize she probably feels guilty about leaving me here alone. "I could ask for you to tag along, but..."

"Oh for heavens sake, don't you dare!" I say in a stern voice. "You guy have fun, I'll be fine." She smiles and then exits the room, leaving me alone with my unfinished essay.

I wake up to the sound of a knock on my door. I must've fallen asleep in the middle of writting. It was probably Gennie. She probably lost or forgot her key, although I didn't think I locked the door. Just in case, I rap my silk marron robe around my body. I had been wearing a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top that didn't even make it's way down all the way to my waste.

I open the door and jump when I see Sebastian standing there. Why did he always have to come at times when I looked like shit?

"Sebastian! Wh-what are you doing here?" I pull the robe more securely around myself.

"How'd the chemistry test go?" He remembered? I wanted to melt with happiness, but I pull myself together. He welcomes himself in and sits on Gennie's bed. How I wish he sat on mine.

"I-It went good. I actually think I got a good mark on it." I say honestly.

"That's cool." He says dryly. He's not paying attention to me, he's to busy looking the room up and down. My sides actually rather clean while Gennie's side of the floor is covered in clothes. I hope he approves. There's a long pause before any of us say anything. "So," I say. He looks over to where I stand in the doorway. I close the door and walk over to my bed and sit down. "Would you care to tell me what you're doing here?"

"Have you thought about it?" I roll my eyes. He's impossible.

"Sebastian leave me alone, I'll give you an answer when I'm ready." I get up and head to the door just in time to hear a knock. I stop in my tracks, not knowing what to do. "Be quiet." I order as I point my finger at him. He just smiles and nods. Something tells me he doesn't want anyone to know he's been here either.

I open the door and am surprised by who it is. "Richard!" My voice expresses how shocked I am. "What are you doing here?" He tries to enter the room like Sebastian did, but I manage to stop him.

"I've been thinking about our little talk this afternoon."

"Oh yeah?" I step out of the room a little and try to close the door behind myself so that Sebastian can't hear everything, but I know it's no use. I rap my robe around myself again, as it seems to keep opening up.

"And I was wondering how Sebastian Smythe could be your boyfriend if he's gay." My heart almost stops right there and I can feel the beads of sweat forming on my forehead.

"Well I-I... There's a good explanation for that." I can feel the hole I've dug getting bigger and bigger.

"Mmmhmm." He says. He crosses his arms in front of himself, obviously not convinced. "Look if you weren't interested you didn't have to lie."

"No I wasn't..." The hole was now starting to close around me and just when I think nothing or no one can save me, Sebastian comes out from behind the door. My mouth drops open as I saw what he was wearing or the lack of attire. His hair is all messed up and he has stripped down to nothing but his boxers, his muscular build is screaming for my attention.

"Is there a problem here?" Sebastian asks with a smile. He raps his arm around my waist as he does this. I'm hyperventalating. I'll have you know that although I'm not proud of it, I've thought about him more then once with this little clothing on, and in no way did I expect this to happen.

"She um... She said you two were dating, but I heard from a little birdy that you were gay."

"Hmm, well that's weird, isn't it sweety?" He shifts his weight so that he's leaning on me a little and looks over to me. I can't bring the words to my mouth so I just nod.

"So you're not gay?" Richard still didn't seem convinced.

"Let's just say I play for both teams." Sebastian's hold around me tightens.

"Oh I get it," Richard says. It must be so embarrassing for him. "So you're straight and a fag at the same time." What was going on here? I couldn't breath. Why was Richard being so rude. Was it jealousy?

"How dare you!" I say. I take a step forward, but Sebastian pulls me back.

"I think you should be leaving now," Sebastian says. The whole time his voice is calm and confident. I would say sexy even, but let's not get ahead of ourselves.

Richard smirks. "I think I should." He says in disgust. With that, he walks away with his hands in his pockets.

I let out the breath of air I had been holding in and just stare in disbelief as he walks off. Sebastian's grip around my waist loosens and he walks back into my room. About a minute goes by before I realize I'm just standing there. when I walk back into the room I see Sebastian laying on my bed. He's still wearing the same thing he was when he came to rescue me, his head rests on his hand and he has on that same sexy smile. It takes every fibre of my being not to join him on that bed. Would he object to my stradling him? I mean we are a couple now.

"You owe me." He states plainly. I close the door and lean against it as I watch him. Every time he moves, even an inch, one of his muscles tense. I'm so glad he his a good build because it makes this more enjoyable.

"I do not!" I say.

"Oh? Then I'll just go ask ol Richie for his number." I can't help but laugh at this. I have to remind myself that he's gay and a little part of me get's really upset, as if I've been let down.

"That's not fair! I didn't ask for your help."

"But it's not like you didn't need it." He was right, and I hated him for it.

"Fine," I say crossing my arms. "What do you want?"

He smirks and let's out a short laugh. "You know what I want." I sigh.

"When do we leave?"

"A week from now." Jeez, he really wasn't kidding about leaving around Christmas break.

"But that doesn't give me enough time to see my parents. I have to see my parents on Christmas." I think I'm pleading now. He get's up and slowly walks over to me.

"Wow, you'll get to spend time with your folks." He raises his hands in front of himself as if to assure me. "Dalton's Christmas break is three weeks instead of two, so you get the first two with me and then you can spend actual Christmas day with your family." It seems fair, and it's not like I wasn't super pysched to spend two weeks with Sebastian.

"Well..." By now he's standing next to me, looking down into my eyes. He's so beautiful. How in the world was I this lucky?

"Please?"

"Okay," I say in a defeated voice. He embrasses me in a hug and it makes me so happy that he can't see my face right now because it's probably beat red.

"Well," He says picking up his clothes. "I'd better be going." He reaches past me for the doorknob but I stop him.

"Sebastian your all but naked; don't go out there like that!"

He shrugs. "Why not? It'll make anyone who seems me actually think we're dating." Although I'm thrilled with the fact that we'd be referred to as a couple, I'm not sure I like his plain.

"That's rediculous. And besides, even if we were dating I'd never let you leave looking like that!" I'm giggling now.

"Are you sure?" He says. Is he flirting?

"Y-yes," I say pushing him back a little. "At least put your pants on," I say in an amused voice. He sighs and rolls his eyes in exageration. I can't help but laugh as he puts his pants on. He heads for the door again and this time I let him at it.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He whispers in my ear before leaving. I close the door behind him sigh. Best. Day. Ever! I run over and jump on my bed. I start jumping up and down on it while squealling. I wish Gennie was here so I could share my excitement with her. I get down from my bed and walk over to my closet. What should I pack?


	8. Chapter 8: I Didn't Think You Had It

_Okay so first I'd like to thank some people. I'd like to thank Wilhelm Wigworthy for my first review, PoisonPen19 for my first favourite, and aphass and xweallwantlove for my first story followers! I'd also like to thank Wilhelm Wigworthy again for the follow. Hope you guys enjoy._

* * *

"Gennie are you even listening?"

"Hmm? Yeah I was... I just..." She sighs. "No, no not really," she confesses. She and I both lay on her bed tucked underneath the covers, looking up at the ceiling. The bed's a double, so we can both fit on it, but a double really only means a one person bed with enough space to stretch out, so we have to lay rather close together. Back home in New York, or what was once our home, we would often lay together when we had a sleepover even though she and I both had a spare bed in our room. I guess it was a way of being safe. We had done it ever since we were little and had never broken the habit. I know it seems a little childish, but I'm glad neither of us decided that we were to old for it yet.

"You know, you keep complaining that I never tell you anything, but when I do, you never listen." I whine. I needed someone to talk to about this whole Sebastian thing and I had originally thought about talking to Kurt but A) I didn't want to make him think I was annoying and B) I felt guilty about going to Kurt last time, so I figured I'd give Gennie a chance.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so focused on what happened during my night out." I sigh. I guess there'd be a Skype call with Kurt later.

"Well if you're not going to listen to me at least tell me how your night went instead of drooling all over your pillow."

"Hey! I am not drooling."

"You might as well be," I mumble. She jams her elbow into my side.

"Ouch!" I squeal and then start giggling.

"Shh!" Gennie says while giggling. I cover my mouth; I'm surprised the people next door never come knocking on ours, upset with us. Daily... "If you want me to tell you, then don't get sassy with me."

I laugh. "Well sorry. And I know you want to tell me anyways."

She sits up really fast. "I know! Okay so we went out for coffee right? And things were going so so you know?" I want to tell her no, but I think that'd qualify as being sassy. "And then this smokin hot babe walks in the shop." Wait what, I think to myself.

"Gennie, I thought you said you were going to get coffee with Jeff?" She shrugs.

"Yeah, so?"

"Then why were you paying attention to some other guy?" I sit up too. "I know that when a super hot looking guy walks into a room it's hard not to stare, but usually when you're on a date with someone, you try not to look." She shrugs again.

"Jeff's nice, but I'm not really interested in him in that way."

"What!? All this week you've been talking about how amazing he is. Now you're suddenly not interested?"

"Well I was." I give her a 'yeah right' look. "I was! But then we hung ou and decided that friends is the better way to go." I can't believe her but I also can't judge considering my position right now.

"Alright," I say in defeat. "Just so long as I don't hear about how you made a mistake and how sad you are without him." She nods vigorously.

"Oh I promise." I nod. Gennie was defiantly one of those girls who was afraid of any relationship that could go anywhere. I mean if you're all up for fooling around instead of settling down go for it. But there's a point in everyone's life where they decide that they don't want to be alone anymore. I hope Gennie realizes that and doesn't push the next nice guy she meets away.

The next morning starts out like every other one since we've been here. I get up first, and take a shower, then I get Gennie up because she refuses to be woken by an alarm. Gennie grumbles and groans until she gets to the bathroom. I ponder over what to wear and then settle for this skirt or that skirt, since I can't really show off any of my shirts underneath my blazer. I think about wearing a nice pair of dress pants but then put on a tight chocolate brown skirt. Maybe I'll wear a pair of heels today. I don't know.

Next Gennie comes out of the bathroom with her towel rapped securely around herself, complaining how cold the shower was, steam practically streaming into our room behind her. "Oh really?" I ask sarcastically. Sometimes she just needs something to complain about. Even if she really isn't bothered by it.

"You look good," She says, ignoring my sarcasm. "Are you going to put your hair up or wear it out? I don't want to do the same thing as you."

"Um I think I'll wear it out." Gennie gives me a frown that says she was hoping I'd vote for the other option. "I can make it wavey if that'll help." I reason. She smiles.

"Okay!" She takes her customary blazer, shirt and tie and heads back into the bathroom. "Hey Kels you like to sing right?" She shouts from behind the door. I let out a short laugh and roll my eyes.

"Yes, but only when I'm doing the dishes." I sit down at the little desk we have all our make-up and hair products set on and start to curl my hair.

"Yeah I know, but I've always said you had a beautiful singing voice."

My eyebrows try their hardest to connect with each other as I try to guess where she's going with this. "Yeah so? Gennie where are you going with this?"

"Well Jeff was telling me about how he's a Warbler and that we should defiantly join." I sigh.

"Okay, but A) what's a Warbler? And B) what's a Warbler?" I assumed it had to do with singing, but I really didn't feel like joining a choir group right now.

"Well it's a glee club and I know what you're thinking, but think of all the hot babes that will be there."

"Gennie I'm not joining a glee club. That's so ninth grade."

"Sebastian's in it." I can feel my face go red.

'S-so?"

"Oh, I just thought you'd be more willing to join if your 'boyfriend' was in it." She says. She's trying to manipulate me any way she can and I can confess I wouldn't mind spending more time with him.

"Gennie, he's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh?" She says while walking out of the bathroom. She has on a pair of dark leggings that I'm not sure fit the dress code, but then again we are the first girls here so they'll probably make an exception.

"W-well not really anyways. He said that we can 'break up'..." I make air quotations when I say this. "...When the trip to meet his parents is over." She nods.

"And will you be able to 'break up' with him?" She copies my air quote motion.

"Yes!" I'm astonished with how little faith she has in me, but then I think of it. "Maybe," I mumble." She smirks. "It's just so hard! I really like him and he's supe hot! I practically have to stop myself from french kissing him ever friggen time he opens his mouth!" I finish curling my hair and then take a brush through it a couples of times, so that the curls loosen a bit into waves.

"What on earth am I going to do?" I whine as I plop down on my bed. Gennie walks over to the table and starts blow drying her hair.

"Well I guess the best thing to do is look at his flaws." I roll my eyes and lay back letting my hair engulf the most part of the end of the bed.

"It's impossible. This guy is like a god, he's so perfect."

"What about the fact that he's so blunt? I mean he has no filter."

"He's not that bad." I sit up. "I mean he can't be worse than you."

"Really? Or how about the fact that he spends his free time chasing after any guy that will sleep with him?"

I frown, and my heart sinks a little. I don't want her to be right but she is. Sebastian is far from the sweet momma's boy that I usually go for.

"There!" She says after drying, and straightening her hair. "How does it look?"

"Perfect," I mumble grumpily. "You know Kurt said that a person like me could change a person like Sebastian." I say hopefully.

Gennie huffs. "Well I guess it's possible, but I don't know why you'd bother. Kelsi just remember that he's gay. There's no way he could fall in love with you." I nod sadly. I loved her honesty. It really makes me come back to reality when I think this way.

Just then there's a knock at the door. "It's probably Jeff," Gennie says as she gets up. "He was going to show me the rehearsal room for the Warblers before class. You should come with." She gets to the door and opens it. A smile spread far across her face, but then it fades and she steps aside. "It's for you." She says while motioning Sebastian to come into the room.

I stand up quickly and pat down my skirt. He gives her his signature smirk, not fazed by the fact that she referred to him as an 'it'. He walks in, his hands in his pockets. His blazer is parted just a bit. Enough to show his tucked shirt underneath. His hair styled the exact same way as always. I seriously wonder if he has an instruction manual back in his room, it's so perfect.

"You ready?" He says. It's just like Sebastian to skip the small talk. How ya doing Kelsi? I'm not bad how about you? I play out a little scene in my head. I'm good. Gennie nice seeing you again.

"Ready for what?" I finally answer.

"I'm walking you to class." He says. There's no emotion in his voice. He isn't picking me up as a romantic gesture, he's doing it as if it's a job that needs getting done.

"Sebastian we have like forty minutes before class starts. Gennie and I usually hang and then walk to class together afterwards." Just like clockwork Jeff walks up to the door and gives it a small knock.

"Morning." A the sight of him Gennie practically jumps over her bed and grabs her purse.

"Sorry Kels, but see ya. You two have fun!" And with that I'm alone with Sebastian, the door still open letting anyone who wants to eavesdrop do so. I can't help but feeling betrayed since Gennie didn't back me up.

"So I guess your mornings free then?" I roll my eyes and can't help but smile.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He smiles and lets out a slight laugh. I'm pretty sure it's the first time I've actual seen him find something truly amusing. It's so cute that I have to dig my fingers into my arm in order to stop myself from awing.

He shrugs and continues to smile. "Maybe a little."

"Sebastian I..."

"Kelsi look," he cuts me off. "If we're going to be a couple then you've got to put a little more effort into things." Geez that hurt. I've never put less then a hundred percent into any challenge I've ever tackled.

"Screw you, I don't need that from you. I'm doing more of a favor then you ever did for me." I cross my arms in front of myself. He huffs almost in disgust. "And I don't knew your sass either. Either drop it now or I'm done." He pulls his hands out of his pockets and slouches a little.

"I'm sorry." He says. I shift my weight and lessen my frown.

"Mean it?" He nods.

"Mean it." He says in a sincere voice.

"You don't have to be so mean either." Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"And you don't have to be so sensitive." I give him a look that says 'I'm warning you' and he just gives me a goofy smile back. I can't help but smile too. He's so hot!

I start to giggle but then stop. "Sometimes being sensitive is a good thing." He shrugs.

"Not really. It just means you can be hurt more easily." Really? I think to myself. If he knew that then why on earth is he always so mean around me. "Sorry," He mumbles as if he had just processed his words.

"It's okay," I say while strolling over to him and putting my hands on his shoulders. He's about six some so I have to stand on my tippy toes a bit, but I like that.

"Kelsi?" He whispers. Yes? I think. I've wanted you this entire time, He says. He kisses me passionately and then scoops me up and carry's me to my bed. Yeah no, non of that happened, but oh how I wish it did...

"Yes?" I moan.

"If you get any closer you're going to give me a hickie." I realize I have my eyes closed from my day dream and once I open them I realize that my lips are all but resting on his neck. I gasp and pull away.

"Oh my word, I'm so sorry!" I say while trying hard not to show my blushing face but it's no use. I'm serious if girls could get a boner...

He bursts out with laughter, to my surprise and embarrassment. "It's not funny!" I whine. He smiles. An open mouth smile! Oh my god his teeth are so white! I smile back and roll my eyes. "Come on," I say while pulling at the sleeve of his jacket. "We have like twenty minutes before we should head to class. Let's sit down and chat." He winces and thinks about it for a second, but then allows me to pull him further into the room.

"Come on," I say in a more encouraging tone. I st down on my bed and he does the same. There's a moment of silence before anyone says anything.

"I hear you and Gennie are joining the Warblers." He states more than asks. I roll my eyes again.

"Who told you that?"

"Jeff." I nod. Gennie probably said we'd join without questioning it.

"Yeah... I'm not so sure I want to." I say suggestively.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to sing in front of other people."

"Why?" I want to put my hands around his neck and strangle him.

"Sebastian you're doing it again!"

"Doing what!?" He giggles.

"You know what." I slap his arm lightly and then lean my head on his shoulder. I can feel him tense up a bit bu then he loosens up and even brushes aside a strand of hair that'd covered my face. I smile and look up into his eyes. He smiles back. It's the first time I've ever seen him look truly relaxed. He didn't have anything to prove in this room, so he wasn't being his usual annoying self. But for some reason I didn't mind him that way, just so long as he didn't pull that crap on me. This was the Sebastian I liked.

I couldn't control myself I tilted my head upwards and stole a kiss from him. It tasted so amazing. I know it's weird to say taste, as if I'm talking about food, but it did. I wanted it so badly and for so long that I had to do it or risk exploding. He doesn't kiss back though. Not until I've kissed him for almost a minute. I'm so relieved when he does. He cups my chin in his hand and kisses me so passionately that I knew we were meant to be.

When our kiss finally ends it's him who pulls away first. He smiles at me and I'm about to go in for round to when he stops me. "They're gone." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm surprised Kelsi, I didn't think you had it in you." I says while standing up. I have no idea what he's talking about, but then I remember the open door. My heart sinks and I can't help feeling so stupid. I turn my head to see people walking by and whispering. In Sebastian's head, his plan is probably working greatly, but I just want to cry. I can hear Gennie's words in my head telling me to be careful not to let my feelings for him cloud my judgment, but it was to late. I had tasted a bit of Sebastian Smythe and I wanted more.


End file.
